


boneless

by yablochkey



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: First Time Blow Jobs, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-02
Updated: 2017-06-02
Packaged: 2018-11-12 21:51:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11170785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yablochkey/pseuds/yablochkey
Summary: хансоль не находит ничего лучшего, как попросить сунёна





	boneless

В какой-то момент Хансолю кажется, что он ошибся, что эта идея, изначально не предвещавшая ничего хорошего, может закончиться настоящим кошмаром. У Сунёна испуганное и удивлённое лицо, совсем-совсем глупое — Хансоль бы рассмеялся, только сердце грохочет где-то в глотке. Хансолю самому так страшно, что он цепенеет, смотрит на Сунёна, словно ждёт удара и знает, что не сможет увернуться.

— Не шути так, — шепчет Сунён севшим голосом. Он бледнеет, и кожа между его бровей ломается неровной и нервной складкой. — Это вот совсем не смешно.

Выражение на его лице — почти страдальческое. Кажется, Хансоль, сам того не желая, ударил первым.

— Прости, — говорит Хансоль. У него дрожат губы, и руки, и плечи. Хансоль — комок нервозности, страха и возбуждения. — Но я не шутил. Я просто не думаю, что найдётся кто-то лучше тебя. Что кто-нибудь, — он тяжело сглатывает, но заставляет себя договорить, — поймёт.

Сунён молчит долгое мгновение — Хансоль таращится на его чуть приоткрытый рот. Он хорошо может представить себе, как эти губы двигаются, выговаривая тугое “нет” или дрожащее “да”. На секунду Хансолю даже хочется, чтобы Сунён отказал ему — может, так было бы лучше и для него, и для Сунёна, и, наверное, даже для группы. Они бы могли притвориться, что Хансоль ничего не просил, а Сунён не хранил на ноутбуке тонну сомнительных видео.

Сунён облизывает губы — короткое робкое движение. Он ничего не успевает сказать, но Хансоль уже знает, и кажется, его сердце начинает грохотать ещё громче и быстрее — хотя куда уж дальше.

— Хорошо, — бормочет Сунён. Его щёки и уши слабо краснеют, но он выглядит решительным. — Не будем тянуть, да?

Хансоль кивает.

— Я позову тебя, когда все пойдут спать. 

 

Свет в ванной кажется слишком тусклым. Сунён втаскивает Хансоля внутрь, и долгую минуту они просто стоят, разглядывая друг друга.

— Господи, это неловко, — бормочет Хансоль, и Сунён смеётся вполне искренне. — Как лучше? Сядешь?

Сунён послушно садится на крышку унитаза. Его руки слабо дрожат, когда он сжимает пальцы на своих коленях. 

— Закрыл дверь? — спрашивает Сунён. Хансоль только тихо мычит в ответ.

Он делает глубокий вдох, прежде чем опуститься на пол между сунёновых ног. Плитка кажется холодной даже сквозь пижамные штаны. Хансоль завтра наверняка будет страдать, но это неважно, главное, что Сунён смотрит на него со смесью восторга и ужаса. Хансоль, кажется, жил ради этого момента.

— Прости, если вдруг что-нибудь, — начинает Хансоль, но Сунён торопливо кивает и кладёт руку ему на плечо. Это как-то успокаивает.

Хансоль тянется к краю сунёновых штанов и тянет их вниз вместе с трусами до самых лодыжек. Сунён корчит гримасу, когда его голая задница прижимается к крышке унитаза, но не жалуется. Хансоль даже отстраняется немного, рассматривая его член — большой и розоватый, классный член — круче, наверное, только у Цзюньхуэя. У Сунёна ещё не стоит толком, а у Хансоля уже сохнет в горле. Он гладит Сунёна по бедру, словно спрашивая разрешения, а когда тот шире разводит ноги, сжимает член в ладони.

Сунён возбуждается на раз-два, как полагается фрустрированному парню, запертому в общаге с толпой таких же фрустрированных парней. Иногда Хансолю кажется, что их контракт мало чем отличается от целибата. И все они хреново это переносят.

Сунён отзывчивый — на каждое прикосновение он отвечает дрожью или тихим выдохом. Он кусает губы, пока они не становятся совсем красными и блестящими, пока Хансолю не становится мучительно плохо от желания его поцеловать. Когда Хансоль наклоняется и без предупреждения берёт его член в рот, Сунён почти пищит — таким высоким и тонким выходит звук. 

Сколько Хансоль об этом фантазировал, господи. Он стёр все руки, пока мечтал о том, как будет отсасывать кому-нибудь, а потом, уже после того, как нашёл гей-порно на ноутбуке Сунёна, Хансоль дрочил, представляя, как Сунён заставляет его отсасывать ему в гримёрке или ночью в гостиной, пока ребята спят. И сейчас чувствовать этот член во рту—

Если это сон, то Хансоль решительно никогда не хочет просыпаться.

Член на вкус и на запах — это кожа и чистота, Сунён принимал душ последним, и Хансоль улавливает слабый отголосок фруктового геля для душа. Внезапно Хансоль оказывается растерянным, он не может решить толком, чего хочет, поэтому просто коротко лижет член Сунёна. В фантазия Хансоля почти всегда трахают до самой глотки, но к такому сейчас не готовы они оба.

Сунён краснеет всем лицом, его грудь начинает вздыматься и опадать чаще. Хансоль бросает на него взгляд снизу вверх, и в животе теплеет от того, какими глазами смотрит на него Сунён.

— Сделай уже что-нибудь, — говорит Сунён и пытается улыбнуться. — Я сейчас умру, наверное.

Хансоль фыркает куда-то Сунёну в лобок, и тёмные курчавые волосы подрагивают от порыва воздуха. Хансоль смыкает губы под головкой плотным кольцом, потом скользит ниже, пока член не упирается ему в горло и не становится тяжело дышать. Сунён прикрывает рот ладонью и тихонько хнычет — он кажется взведённым до предела уже сейчас. Хочется, чтобы он кончил быстро и сильно — Хансоль бы даже проглотил.

Сунён ёрзает задницей по сиденью, потом вцепляется рукой Хансолю в плечо. Хансоль втягивает щёки, обсасывает член так старательно, как только может — звук выходит совершенно ужасный и волнующий. Ладонь Сунёна скользит выше по его шее и щеке, проходится у самого уголка растянутых губ — Хансоль и подумать не мог, что это будет так интимно. В конечном итоге, Сунён берёт его за отросшие волосы, но не дёргает и не тянет, как Хансолю бы хотелось. 

— Какой ты красивый, Хансоль, — говорит Сунён, а потом выдыхает несколько коротких рваных “ах-ах”, и у Хансоля яйца едва не звенят от возбуждения. Сунён хорошо звучит, но может лучше, Хансоль бы сломал его так, что Сунён бы только и мог, что хныкать и плакать, только и мог бы, что звать Хансоля и просить ещё. Член в трусах становится совсем тяжёлым, у Хансоля редко стоит на что-то так же сильно. Он выпускает член Сунёна изо рта — вылизывает головку, торопливо надрачивая ствол.

Сунён кривится, и его лицо кажется совсем детским, его хочется утешить и поцеловать, и Хансолю странно чувствовать всё это, ведь это Сунён, смешной и громкий, темпераментный и энергичный. Сунён всё-таки дёргает Хансоля за чёлку, накрутив на палец толстую тёмную прядь, и Хансоль стонет сам, прижавшись носом к его члену. 

— Я сейчас кончу, — задушено выдыхает Сунён, и Хансоль снова заглатывает его член так глубоко, как только может. Сунёна мелко потряхивает, он ворочает головой из стороны в сторону, хмурится, кривит губы, и Хансоль, огладив его яйца в ладони, скользит пальцем дальше между ягодиц. Он не успевает ничего толком сделать, как Сунён, задрожав и сжавшись, кончает ему в рот. 

Его сперма тёплая и густая, горьковатая, Хансоль отшатывается и торопливо выплёвывает её в раковину. В горле слабо першит, когда Хансоль вытирает остатки спермы с губ и облизывает пальцы — краем глаза он замечает Сунёна, который таращится на него с непонятным выражением. 

— Это было неплохо, да? — спрашивает Хансоль. Его лицо горит, и он старательно не думает о том, как тесно у него в штанах. Ещё чуть-чуть, и он бы кончил, просто отсасывая Сунёну. 

— Ага, — рассеянно отзывается Сунён. У него вспотел лоб, и Сунён смахивает чёлку дрожащей ладонью. — Тебе помочь? 

Хансоль смущённо кивает — блин, откуда вообще было взяться стыду после всего этого, и Сунён, пошатнувшись, делает к нему шаг, прижимается совсем близко. Он дрочит Хансолю быстрее, чем тот привык, мнёт в горсти яйца, но это не плохо, нет, это очень и очень классно. Хансоль упирается лбом Сунёну в плечо и просто пытается стонать потише, когда рука Сунёна в его штанах снова проходится от основания к головке. 

— Я тебя поцелую, окей? — спрашивает Сунён, ткнувшись губами Хансолю в висок, и Хансоль послушно поворачивает к нему лицо. Поцелуй выходит торопливый и неловкий, а ещё жутко слюнявый, а потом Хансоль кончает, застонав в жаркий и ласковый сунёнов рот. 

Хансоль цепляется за плечи Сунёна, чтобы не упасть, у него слабо кружится голова после оргазма. Прикрыв глаза, он жмётся ко лбу Сунёна своим и облизывает пересохшие губы.

— Хочу потом взять глубоко. Как в порно, — говорит он, и Сунён улыбается так, что его глаза становятся похожи на две тёмные линии. — И чтобы ты трахал меня в рот.

— Какие ужасные вещи ты говоришь, — у Сунёна совсем красные уши, но он не против, чёрт, он совсем не против. У Хансоля внутренности словно делают сальто, но не как, когда тебя тошнит, а по-хорошему. Он улыбается Сунёну широко и зубасто, и тот снова лезет к нему с поцелуем. В груди теплеет — и это очень-очень похоже на какое-то безосновательное счастье.


End file.
